pluscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Normal Commands
Essentials This plugin supplies the basic commands needed to play on PlusCraft. Essentials's Bukkit Page Commands /help - Lists all available commands /afk ''- Mark your player as "Away from Keyboard" ''/me ''- Displays an emote message ''/msg '' - Sends a priavte message to a player ''/tell '' - Sends a priavte message to a player ''/rules ''- Shows list of rules ''/suicide ''- Kills your player ''/back - Returns your player to previous location /ping ''- Replies back "Pong!" to show server speed ''/home ''- Show list of current homes : ''/sethome ''- Sets home to current location : ''/delhome ''- Delete home ''/tpa '' - Sends a teleport request to a player : ''/tpahere ''- Teleport a player to current location : ''/tpaccept - Accepts teleport request : /tpdeny - Declines teleport request /warp - Lists available warps : '' '' - Teleport your player to a warp /spawn - Teleports your player to the server spawn /Ignore '' - Ignores a player from the chat iConomy Runs and manages PlusCraft's economy. Every player starts out with 100 +Coins, which can be spent on items. Players can also gain +Coins from selling items to other players. iConomy's Bukkit Page Commands ''/money -'' Displays current +Coin amount ''/money pay - Pay another player an amount of +Coins PlotMe 'Creative World Only! '''This plugin manages the create world, creating personal plots for players to build on. PlotMe's Bukkit Page Commands ''/plotme claim ''- Claim the plot your standing on : ''/plotme auto - Claim a random plot /plotme home<:#> ''- Brings you to your plot. (:# is only needed if you own multiple plots) ''/plotme list - Lists all of your claimed plots /plotme info ''- Displays info on the plot your standing on ''/plotme biome ''- Change the biome of the plot you're currently standing on : ''/plotme biomelist ''- List all possible biomes ''/plotme clear - Clears the plot your currently standing on /plotme add '' - Gives permission for the player to build on your plot that you're currently standing on ''/plotme remove ''- Removes permission for the player to build on your plot that you're currently standing on LWC Locks chests, doors, dispensers, or any other blocks that need protection. LWC's Bukkit Page Commands ''/lwc ''- List all commands for LWC ''/cpassword '' - Create a lock with a password : ''/cunlock '' - Removes a password lock ''/cmodify - Gives information on modifying a lock : /cmodify @ ''- Gives player access to lock : ''/cmodify -'' - Removes a player's access Factions '''PvP Only! '''Factions are the main plugin for PvP, which allows players to create groups and claim land. Factions's Bukkit Page Commands ''/f ''- List all commands for Factions ''/f list - Displays a list of all factions /f show or /f who '' - Dispalys information about a faction ''/f power '' - Displays the current power of a Player ''/f join '' - Join a faction : ''/f leave - Leave current faction /f map - Displays a map of the surrounding factions /f c ''- Changes chat : ''/f c f ''- Faction only Chat : ''/f c a - Alliance only chat : /f c p - Public Chat /f home - Teleport your player to the faction home Faction Creation /f create '' - Create a faction : ''/f disband - Disbands your faction /f desc '' - Changes description of a faction ''/f open '' - Toggles invite only to faction ''/f invite '' - Invite a player to join your faction ''/f sethome - Sets faction home to current location Land Claiming /f claim - Claims the chunk you are standing in for your faction : /f autoclaim - Automatically claims chunks as you walk for your faction /f unclaim - Unclaims chunk you are standing on : /f unclaimall - Unclaims all the land your faction owns. Member Editing ''/f kick '' - Kicks a player from the faction ''/f mod '' - Makes a player mod for your faction /f admin - Makes a player admin for your faction ''/f title '' - Gives a player a title Faction Editing ''/f ally '' - Allies your faction with another faction ''/f neutral '' - Become neutral with another faction ''/f enemy '' - Enemies your faction with another faction Category:Commands_and_Plugins